Drabbles
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Mal wieder ein Drabble! Nummer 19 ist da!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen gehören wie immer J.K. Rowling._

_Ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Das erste Drabble war ein Beitrag zu einer Drabble-Challenge zum Thema „Badewanne". Vorher hatte ich noch nie gedrabblet, aber irgendwie macht es wirklich Spaß, die kleinen Dinger zu schreiben! Mal sehen, was mir noch alles einfällt._ ;)

---

**Feuchtes Geheimnis**

„Severus!", sagte McGonagall mit unheilschwangerer Stimme! „Komm jetzt sofort aus der Badewanne raus!"

Snape stieß einen langgezogenen wehklagenden Laut aus, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Schon gut!", sagte sie besänftigend, es muss ja nicht wirklich sofort sein.

Hilflos stand sie neben der Wanne und schaute auf seine nass glänzende Haut während er sich genüsslich im Wasser hin und her drehte.

Er stupste aufmunternd mit der feuchten Nase gegen ihre Hand.

McGonagall seufzte.

„Ich hätte niemals zugestimmt, Dich dabei zu unterstützen, ein Animagus zu werden", brummte sie verdrießlich, „wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass Du Dich in einen Seehund verwandelst!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heimlich**

Hermine saß, die Nase tief in einem dicken Buch vergraben, in der Bibliothek, als sie plötzlich erschreckt zusammenzuckte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", hauchte ihr Snape in den Nacken.

Er warf einen Blick auf die bebilderte Buchseite und grinste hämisch. „Ein faszinierendes Thema!"

„Nicht war? Vor allem diese Stellung!", sagte Hermine begeistert. „Unglaublich, dass der Mann aus dieser Position das Loch trifft!"

„Wirklich fantastisch!", bestätigte Snape.

„Bitte verraten Sie mich nicht!", flehte Hermine. „Denken Sie an meinen guten Ruf!"

„Aber sicher!", entgegnete er verständnisvoll. „ Was würden ihre Freunde wohl denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie sich für Quidditch interessieren?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bettgenosse **

„Hermine, das kannst Du doch nicht machen!"

„Kann ich wohl!"

„Du kannst doch nicht mit IHM ins Bett gehen!"

„Oh doch! Genau dass werde ich tun!"

„Aber der ist doch immer so biestig und so mies gelaunt!"

„Na und? Ich mag das! Ich kann die, die sich immer gleich so ranschmeißen eh nicht ausstehen!"

„Und wenn er sich auf Dich legt?"

„Na wenn schon!"

„Und wenn er Dir weh tut?"

„Ich bin nicht so empfindlich!"

„Sicher wird er Dich kratzen und beißen!"

„Parvati! Jetzt mach nicht so ein Theater! Andere Leute nehmen auch ihre Katze mit ins Bett! Komm Krummbein!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Geheimrezept **

„Du hast Dich nicht an das Rezept gehalten!", sagte Snape streng.

„Nein, ich habe improvisiert!", gab Hermine zu.

Das ist gefährlich", sagte Snape warnend. „Dabei kann etwas herauskommen, was ganz und gar ungenießbar ist."

„Das ist aber nicht passiert", sagte Hermine ungehalten.

„Die Konsistenz scheint in Ordnung zu sein, der Geruch stimmt auch – aber die Farbe ist verdächtig", meinte Snape skeptisch.

Hermine begann ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch zu trommeln.

Vorsichtig und misstrauisch nahm Snape eine Kostprobe.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Daran ist nichts auszusetzen!", sagte er überrascht.

„Freut mich, dass Dir meine Spagetti Bolognese schmecken", seufzte Hermine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unmoralisches Angebot**

„Oh nein, Severus! Das tue ich nicht! Das ist unmoralisch!"

„Ach bitte, Minerva!"

„Ich sagte nein! Ich bin viel zu alt für so was!"

„Ach kommen sie – sie sind doch noch total fit und außerdem sehr geschmeidig."

„Hören sie bloß auf, mich einwickeln zu wollen!"

„Sie würden mir wirklich einen großen Gefallen damit tun."

„Das können sie nicht ernsthaft verlangen."

„Bitte! Nur ein einziges Mal!"

„Suchen sie sich doch jemand anders dafür."

„Sie sind wirklich die einzige, die in Frage kommt."

„Zum letzten Mal, Severus – ich balanciere nicht in meiner Animagusform über das Fenstersims um ihre Schüler für Sie auszuspionieren."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dirty Talk**

„Na komm schon Severus! Sag es!"

Minerva McGonagall sah ihren Kollegen mit erwartungsvoll leuchtenden Augen an.

„Nein! Ich will nicht!"

Severus Snape senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Du hast mir versprochen, es zu sagen!"

„Schon, aber..."

„Ach, stell Dich doch nicht so an! Was ist schon dabei?"

„Das ist ...pervers!"

„Ach was! Zier Dich nicht so!"

„Minerva! Bitte! Ich will nicht!"

„Einmal nur! Mir zuliebe!"

„Ich kann einfach nicht, Minerva! Versteh das doch!"

„Sag es, Severus!"

„Du bist eine wirklich unbarmherzige Frau!"

„Du hast es erkannt!"

„Na schön!"

„Ich höre?"

„Muss ich wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Okay! Ich gratuliere Gryffindor zum diesjährigen Hauspokal!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Verlierer **

„Du hast nun mal verloren, Severus!", sagte Black hämisch. „Drei Asse!"

„Na wenn schon!", knurrte Snape. „AberDAS kannst Du nicht verlangen!"

„Doch! Kann ich!", sagte Black genießerisch.

Lupin warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Das ist die Regel! Der Gewinner schafft an!", sagte Black achselzuckend.

„Das ist unfair!", fauchte Snape. „Ich würde mich ja wenn nötig auch ausziehen oder mit Hermine Granger...

**_STOP! (Anmerkung der Autorin) Nicht in diesem Drabble, Severus! _;)**

„Keine Chance!", sagte Black boshaft.

„Ich würde sogar einen ganzen Abend mit der maulenden Myrthe verbringen", sagte Snape flehend.

„Nein!", sagte Black grinsend. „Ich bestehe darauf! Du wirst den ganzen morgigen Tag ausgesprochen nett zu Harry sein!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Verzögerung**

„Nun mach schon, Severus!"

„Hetz mich nicht, Hermine!"

„Ich bin schon fertig, und Du immer noch am Anfang."

„Ich genieße es eben!"

„Du siehst aber ziemlich verkniffen aus!"

„Das Loch ist so eng und an so einer blöden Stelle!"

„Glaubst Du vielleicht, das ich es extra wegen Dir verlegen lasse?"

„Natürlich nicht! Aber deshalb muss ich mich konzentrieren!"

„Du hast doch nur Angst, etwas verkehrt zu machen!"

„Präzision ist nichts Verkehrtes!"

„Man kann's aber auch übertreiben!"

„Es kann nun mal nicht jeder so unbeschwert-naiv an diese Sache herangehen wie Du!"

„Oh Mann! Ich gehe nie wieder mit Dir zum Minigolf!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Geheimnis **

„Man wird es mir ansehen!", orakelte Snape.

„Aber nein, Severus! Niemand wird es merken!", seufzte Hermine.

„Mein Ruf wäre dahin!", sagte Snape mit düsterer Miene.

„Die Schüler wagen es ohnehin nicht, dich genau anzuschauen!", sagte Hermine.

„Aber die Kollegen werden es herausfinden!", brummte Snape.

„Man sieht es dir nicht an!", sagte Hermine genervt. „Außerdem würde sich Dumbledore sicher darüber freuen."

Snape warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen!", schnaubte er.

„Andere Männer wissen die Geschenke ihrer Geliebten zu schätzen!", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Das tue ich doch", knurrte Snape, „aber mussten es ausgerechnet rot-gold-geringelte Socken sein?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Kalt**

Es war Folter!

Eiseskälte drang innerhalb von Sekunden bis auf die Knochen.

Es schien ihm, als würde ihm nie wieder warm werden.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Seine jahrelange Erfahrung als Todesser bewahrte ihn davor, laut zu schreien, doch das Grauen packte ihn unaufhaltsam immer mehr, mit jedem weiteren Schritt.

Seine Beine fühlten sich bereits an wie abgestorben.

Als die Kälte den unteren Rippenbogen erreichte atmete er nur noch flach und mühsam.

Schützend schlang er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Was für ein Theater, Severus! Nun komm schon rein!", rief Hermine, die bereits mehrere Meter vor ihm im See schwamm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unfolgsam **

„Bleib stehen, Severus!", schallte eine energische weibliche Stimme durch die frühmorgendliche Stille des Parks.

Der Angesprochene jedoch lief stur weiter und streckte seine lange Nase in den Wind.

„Severus! Komm her, verdammt!"

Er erhöhte das Tempo noch ein wenig.

„Stehen bleiben! Sofort!"

Das klang verdächtig nach einem Befehl. Er mochte keine Befehle!

Trotzdem sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass es nun besser wäre, zu gehorchen.

Sowie die Frau ihn erreicht hatte, spürte ihre Hand im Genick.

Zur Strafe pinkelte er ihr ans Bein.

„Das hat man davon, wenn man einem Hund DIESEN Namen gibt, nur weil er schwarz ist", knurrte Hermine.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle einmal ganz herzlich bei all den lieben Leuten bedanken, die meine kleinen 100-Wort-Spinnereien lesen und mir so tolle Reviews schreiben! Ihr seid klasse! Viel Spaß weiterhin mit meiner Dabbelitis!_ :D

**---**

**Eilig **

„Autsch! Severus! Pass doch auf! Mach langsamer!", fauchte Hermine.

„Ich kann nichts dafür!", maulte Snape zurück. „Ich wollte ihn nur schnell reinschieben, bevor das Ding hier wieder zugeht."

„Das bleibt solange offen, bis du drin bist!", belehrte ihn Hermine.

„Und wenn es mich einzwickt, wenn ich erst halb drin bin?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Das passiert schon nicht!", seufzte Hermine, „und wenn, dann tut es nicht annähernd so weh, als wenn du mir von hinten so grob..."

„Schon gut!", knurrte Snape, und schob den Einkaufswagen vorsichtig um sie herum.

Endlich ließen sie die automatischen Eingangstüren hinter sich und betraten das Muggeleinkaufszentrum.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hier kommen die nächsten 100 Worte, die in meinem Gehirn einfach keinen Platz mehr hatten._ ;)

_Vorher möchte ich aber noch speziell und ganz herzlich die liebe Nemea grüßen, die am anderen Ende der Welt im Internetcafé sitzt und sich meine Drabbles reinzieht! Ich freu' mich riesig über deine Reviews! Siehst du, wie ich winke? °hüpft und winkt wie verrückt°_ :D

_---_

**Geständnisse**

„Hermine, du und ich – das hat keine Zukunft! Ich bin viel zu alt für dich!"

„Was du nicht sagst, Severus!"

„Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen!

„Na, wenn das nicht toll ist!"

„Miss Granger! Wenn Sie mich weiter so ansehen, kann ich nicht mehr an mich halten!"

„Huch! Sind wir jetzt wieder beim Sie, Professorchen?"

„Sie haben etwas besseres verdient, als mich!"

„IST das wahr? Wer hätte das gedacht!"

„Hermine, ..."

„Hör endlich auf mit dem Unsinn, Severus!"

„Ich soll dir nicht mehr aus dem Internet vorlesen? Schade! Wo diese Fanfictions doch so viel Spaß machen!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Schwierigkeiten **

„Ich bin zu alt für so etwas, Severus!"

„Unsinn, Minerva! Du schaffst das schon!"

„Aber dieses Ding ist so hart – richtig unangenehm!"

„Verkrampf dich nicht so!"

„Das sagst du so einfach!"

„Du musst nur ganz locker bleiben, während du drauf sitzt."

„Das versuche ich doch, Severus!"

„Kann's dann endlich richtig los gehen?"

„Okay!"

„Ein bisschen Tempo wirst du schon zulegen müssen, Minerva."

„Hetz mich nicht so! Es ist schon Jahre her, dass ich so etwas gemacht habe."

„Ich schlaf gleich ein!"

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht so, Severus!"

„Halt den Besen wenigstens gerade!"

„Ja, verdammt! Blöde Idee, diese Lehrer-Quidditchmannschaft! Typisch Albus!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Flirt **

Snape beobachtete sie schon eine ganze Weile.

Von seinem Platz im Schatten eines Baumes aus, konnte er sehen, wie sie sich wohlig in der Sonne räkelte.

Die Art, wie sie sich bewegte hatte etwas so Anziehendes, dass Snape vom Zauber dieses Anblicks regelrecht gefesselt war.

Jetzt hatte sie ihn scheinbar auch bemerkt.

Sie erhob sich und kam mit geschmeidigen Schritten langsam auf ihn zu, ging nach einem kurzen, intensiven Blick jedoch an ihm vorüber - allerdings so nah, dass sie wie unabsichtlich sein Bein streifte.

Sehr dreist – das musste er schon sagen!

Aber sie war wirklich eine ausgesprochen süße Katze!


	16. Chapter 16

_Warnung: Dies ist ein besonders blödsinniges Drabble! _:D 

_Stellt euch vor, Snape und McGonagall haben zusammen Pausenaufsicht..._

**Ansichtssache**

„Severus, wo schaust du denn hin?

„Nirgendwohin, Minerva!"

„Du hast gerade Hermine Granger hinterher gekuckt."

„Gar nicht wahr!"

„Seit wir die Umhangpflicht für die Schüler abgeschafft haben, tust du das ständig – ob das wohl an ihren engen Jeans liegen könnte?"

„Das ist eine infame Unterstellung!"

„Na komm schon, gib es doch zu – wenn ich noch etwas jünger wäre würde ich vielleicht Harry Potter auf den Hintern kucken – ist doch nichts dabei!"

„Äh..." _‚schluck'_

„Schau da kommen sie wieder – Harry und Hermine!"

Und so kam es, dass Snape schon wieder auf den Hintern von Harry Potter starrte, diesmal unterstützt von McGonagall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Zerstückelt **

Hermines Rufen hatte ihn alarmiert!

Als Snape den Raum betrat merkte er sofort, dass etwas anders war.

Ein verräterischer Geruch hing in der Luft!

Rasch zückte er den Zauberstab und ging in Angriffshaltung.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das feindliche Objekt gesichtete hatte.

Ein gleißender Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und ließ das Ding in die Luft fliegen. Er zerfetzte es in kleine Stücke, die als unregelmäßiger Haufen wieder dort landeten, wo sie im Urzustand gelegen hatten.

„Himmel, Severus!", stöhnte Hermine, die bereits am Tisch saß. „Kannst du denn dein Schnitzel nicht ein Mal wie alle anderen Menschen SCHNEIDEN?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Erkenntnis **

Der Abstand zwischen dem Lehrertisch und dem der Schüler war gerade mal so weit, dass er sie gut beobachten konnte, ohne aufzufallen.

Sie war einfach einzigartig!

Den ganzen Morgen starrte Snape nun schon zu ihr hinüber, anstatt sich um den Toast auf seinem Teller und die Tasse Tee daneben zu kümmern.

Diese natürliche Anmut, die stolze Haltung, die herrlichen Augen, die vor Lebensfreude nur so blitzten...

Sie übte diese Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte – vor einigen Jahren – doch erst heute Morgen war es ihm richtig klar geworden:

Minerva McGonagall war eine wunderschöne Frau!


	19. Chapter 19

**Eindringling **

Es war stockdunkel.

Auch als er die Augen aufschlug – was er natürlich tat, als er das Geräusch hörte – und den Kopf in die Richtung drehte, aus der es gekommen war, konnte er nichts erkennen.

Angestrengt starrte er in die Finsternis und lauschte.

Da war es wieder!

Ein leises Tapsen von nackten Füßen und ein kaum wahrnehmbares, aber verräterisches Knarzen der Bodendielen.

Er schloss die Finger fest um den Zauberstab.

„Halt! Stehenbleiben!", donnerte er und ließ eine Salve rotschimmernder Funken aus der Stabspitze regnen.

„Mensch, Severus!", sagte Hermine genervt. „Immer dieses Theater, wenn ich mal später ins Bett gehe als du!"


End file.
